A new morning has come
by mancer
Summary: New people. New mission. Will the main character survive with the rest of the team? Will she be able to get 100 points in this sick and disturbing game? This is the story about death and misery... or not? OCxNishi
1. Chapter 1

Another boring morning came and the streets of Tokyo was already filled with people. It wasn't even 9 o'clock and Kana was trying to kill herself for the third time this month. She was sure this time it'll happen no matter what. Everything was perfect, everything was prepared. No-one is going to stop her now. She stood up on the chair and put a rope with perfectly tied knot around her neck. She looked to the door for the last time, took a deep breath and then jumped...

When the rope was slowly digging to the skin on her throat she realised this wasn't the best idea. She isn't ready to die. _Not like this. Not yet._ Then everything went black..

When she opened her eyes again she was still in her room. The rope was still wrapped around her neck - but she was probably heavier than she thought. The rope probably tore while she was struggling for her own life. _It wasn't so perfectly planned after all. Thank God... _Suddenly the telephone rang. It was Kana's mom. She wasn't in a good mood today.

"Kaname-chan? Are you at home? Looks like you've skipped school today as well. The principal called me today. Is something wrong with you? Should I call the doctor?" _Of course not. I was just trying to commit suicide. Nothing serious really._

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I just overslept. It's not going to happen again." And she hanged up. She was pretty tired so she didn't want to talk more. It was already 6 pm. She couldn't believe she was asleep for so long. She practically hadn't eaten anything all day and there wasn't any food in the fridge so she decided to go shopping. She was still in her pajamas so she changed. On her way to the shop she met random people. She didn't know no-one there so she wouldn't care if any of these people died. But why her? And not the others? The world is overpopulated anyway.. No-one would really care.

It was getting darker and while she was passing the park she suddenly realized there weren't so many people around. All she could see was a darkness and the only source of light was a street lamp on the other side of the street. _This morning I was desperately trying to kill myself and now I'm scarred to go across the park? _But a group of rapists was following her for quite some time and it seemed it was her tiny figure, big breasts and long black hair that attracted them. One of them caught her around her waist with one hand and he held the other over her mouth. The rest of the guys just laughed and took her to the alley.

"Don't even think about trying to escape" whispered the kidnapper to her ear. At that moment she was scared like hell.

Someone crashed her to the wall. She fell to the floor and felt the blood pouring from her nose. She slowly stood up and two of them grabbed her by shoulders and pinned her to the wall. The guy that seemed to be their leader told her to be quiet and at the same time he was trying to take her clothes off. Kana kept trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't. She wanted to scream so bad but someone's hand was still holding her mouth. She felt the desirous hand touching her body and suddenly it made her want to puke. The fingers were going between her legs. She cried in disagreement and that pissed the rapist even more. She wanted to die a lot of times but never as much as then.

She somehow managed to step onto someone's foot really hard and the arm around her body quickly loosened up. But the remaining two guys threw her to the floor and started to beat her up. She instinctively covered her head with her hands but it wasn't enough. And when it seemed they finished and she lowered her hands, abruptly her life ended with a single kick to the head.

Or so she thought..

"Look, another one" a voice stated.

When she opened her eyes again she was still lying on the ground. But she wasnt in the alley anymore. There were three guys standing round her talking to her. She quickly sat down and started observing them. _It wasn't the guys from earlier. At least. _Some high schoolers and middle-aged man. There were some other people too. "Are you alright?" the man asked. But Kana was too interested in others she didn't even notice him. Right in front of her there was a giant black ball and around it there stood or sat a group of people. Blonde guy, around 20 years old, then there was a guy around Kana's age with incredibly penetrating eyes as if he could see right into her. The two last guys looked like a mobsters so she rather didn't look at them for too long.

"What's going on? Ain't I supposed to be dead?" She asked confused. The man who sat by her answered her question instantly: "I suppose we are all dead." The eldest of all people in that room spoke next, he was wearing hospital clothes so he probably was about to die too. "Of course we are. We're all in Heaven now." Some of them smirked and they were right. It didn't make any sense. She could see the Tokyo Tower from the window.

Middle-aged man spoke again "Okey, let's all take the time to introduce ourselves! First your name, then occupation and how you died." _What the hell? Is he stoned or something?_

"So me first.. I'm Masashi Yamada, I'm a teacher.. I was in an accident while riding on a scooter" _Heh, so a teacher, that would explain a lot. _"Okay, your turn" and he nodded to a high schooler next to him.

"My name is Kei Kurono, 10th grade and I died... because of HIM!" He then pointed his finger to the man on his right. Then some other people introduced themselves and it was already her turn.

"Um.. I'm Nakano Kaname, 8th grade, beaten to death"

Yamada then motioned for the boy with gloomy eyes to introduce himself as well.

"Joichiro Nishi, 8th grade, fell to my death."

The boy's eyes were on her all the time. _What a weirdo._ But she couldn't help it she found him kind of interesting - he was even about the same age as her. _The death wasn't so bad after all.._


	2. Chapter 2

An unknown melody brought her back from her thoughts. It seemed the melody was coming from that big black ball that was in the middle of the room.

"A NEW MORNING HAS COME.. A MORNING OF HOPE!" What's that supposed to mean?

"Look! There's some writting here"

YOUR LIVES HAS ENDED.

HOW YOU USE YOUR NEW LIVES IS ENTIRELY UP TO ME.

THAT'S THE THEORY, ANYWAYS.

"Ha! I get it! There's a hidden camera in there. It has to be a prank show" Yamada claimed and searched for the camera to prove his theory.

"These words may seem really stupid and nonsensical, but if you take them seriously aren't they pretty scary?" Nishi said quietly so only Kana could hear it. Obviously he knew something the others didn't. The words on the black ball changed.

YOU WILL NOW GO OUT AND DEFEAT THIS PERSON. There was a picture of a strange guy, but he didn't look human at all.

"What's that? A game?" asked someone. The rest of them were laughing at this green little guy's face.

"You think we'll be free when we catch him?"

Then all of a sudden the walls of the giant ball opened and revealed a large amount of weapons. Nearly everyone in the apartment was curious and decided to come closer. Only Kana stood in one place. She still wasnt sure if this was a dream or reality.

"Whoaa, what's this? Some kind of a cosplay?" asked that Kurono guy. He held a black suit in his hand which in Kana's opinion looked like it was from some bad anime show. As everyone was discussing whether to put it on or not, Nishi moved towards Kana and whispered: "If I were you I would put that suit on." Kana looked at him with suspicion but went to the next room to change anyway.

_Shit, why is it so tight? People who designed this thing surely didn't expect someone to have breasts that big. _Well but at the end she looked better than she originally thought. When she returned one of the Yakuza smirked and some of the guys even whistled. She tried to ignore the fact that she was in the locked room with some horny guys. She came closer to that black thing for the first time and saw a man inside. He didn't look alive, more like a robot so she just pass it by and took a gun which seemed useful.

"Hey, Hatanaka. Hey!" someone shouted. Kana turned around to see what was going on. One of the deliquents walked across the room without his head. Slowly the rest of his body dissapeared as well. People just stared open-mouthed and didn't know what to think. One after another left that room in this bizarre way. And it was already her turn. She closed her eyes in fright and the next time she opened them she was with the others on the street.

"Where the hell are we now?" Yamada asked. _As if it matters anymore. We are already dead for god's sake!_

While the group_ was_ speculating on the reason why they were here, Kana had fun watching that Kurono guy that was transferred almost naked only with the suit in his hands. That definitely made her day...

"10 million yen?" shrieked Yamada suddenly. Evidently Nishi told him something he didn't want the others to know. He looked a bit annoyed. Next moment they were all around him asking stupid questions.

"So it's a TV show after all?"

"How do you know this?"

"My father is a producer" Nishi answered.

"Are you serious?"

"It's kind of like the Blair Witch Project, Honoo Challenge and Men in Black all mixed together. The game's prize is 10 million yen. We've been all scouted by secret government agency. So we have to go beat this aliens" he continued.

Kana was sceptic. A lot of things didn't make any sense. Some of them bought that but that's what Nishi was after all the time.

"That's silly! I'm going home" she said. She turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Nishi had his eyes pinned on her the whole time... "Do whatever you want."


	3. Chapter 3

_I must be dreaming. These things just don__'t happen in real life and when I wake up everything will be as it was before. _That was the only thing she wanted at that moment. She didn't care about the aliens, stupid visual effects or 10 million yen. That just didn't matter. She only wanted to be home.

She has been walking in that direction for quite some time now.. away from that mindless people. It was getting scarier outside and she didn't like that. She instinctively knew she had to be careful. At one moment she thought she even heard someone's scream. But nothing could stop her at that point. Suddenly a quiet melody started to play somewhere near her. She turned her head to check where the weird ringtone was coming from. When she saw no-one she was a bit nervous. But she went on. And the melody got louder and louder with every step she made. Then she turned again when she heard a silent crack.

"Who's there?"

There stood that Nishi boy from before with a fake smile.

"If I were you I would come back" he said darkly. Kana was already sick of this know-it-all guy.

"Look, you either tell me everything you know about this or..." he just laughed.

"Or what?" She was just staring at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

_What am I? A dog?_ She pushed him away a few moments later. Nishi just stared at her in disbelief and then he tried to do the same to her but Kana already knocked him to the ground. While he was still in shock she sat on him and punched him again. They were fighting for a dominance but he was stronger. He caught both of her hands and pushed her around so he was on top of her now. He was smirking like a little child. Oh, she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad. And when he thought he had her she pushed him away and stood up quickly. Then she looked at him again and noticed...

_"_Oh my god! You're hard! Man, it was a fight!" she was amused and a bit confused but somewhere deep inside she enjoyed it. _Can I take it as a compliment?_

Nishi stood up and shot her a death glare but she could tell he was slightly embarrassed. He continued walking in the same direction as before and Kana just followed.

"_I bet you_'ve thought about _me naked_. " She decided to tease him. Just a bit. She knew it was wrong but she liked this change in his attitude.

"Shut up!" his crushed ego answered.

She had not been expecting such an angry reaction from someone as cool as him but he was quite hilarious to watch.

They walked in silence all the way back as Nishi seemed to be interested in something else. He was holding a small navigation-like object and scanning it closely. Kana was a bit curious and wanted to ask him about it but then she caught a sight of a dead bodies in the distance. It was them. The people from that room. There laid something in front of her that could have been a upper part of Yamada's body before. As they came closer there were remains of that blond guy, Yakuza men and lower part of Yamada's body. She even saw a pieces of that alien they came to kill. There were lot of blood trails leading from that place out to the nearby park. And the blood trails ended here. Nishi automatically started walking that way. Kana rather remained silent and followed him. There were another bodies laying around. It actually looked like these two were still alive. She quickly came to check their pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized they were still breathing.

"Hey, we need to help them" she turned to Nishi but only saw him slowly dissapearing right in front of her. Any other evening she would be surprised by his actions, but not this evening. After what she had seen. She looked at that guy she believed was Kurono and took a futuristic looking gun from his hand. It had the Y-shaped barrel and two triggers.

_Really, how is this supposed to work?_

Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her and a cold breath that sent shivers down her spine. Slowly she turned around and saw huge angry looking alien which was probably a relative of that dead Onion alien laying just few meters away from them. Her legs started to shake and it took a while for her to remember how to breathe in. He was just staring at her and didn't say a word. Suddenly he took a one step forward and Kana instinctively took a one step back. She was holding that weird looking gun in front of her and she intented to shoot but she wasn't sure if the gun will work. It looked like she had only one try. If she didn't hit the target or the gun didn't work after all she'd be a dead meat.

_Well, screw that, I'm already dead and doomed to hell anyway._

She pushed the top trigger and it launched three laser-like anchors that wraped around the alien.

"Fuck!" The wave of excitement hit her and she felt the urge to kill it. She pushed the bottom trigger as well and this time the alien disappeared with the gunshot.

"Well done" the voice behind her exclaimed. She turned around and behind her there stood Nishi. And at that exact moment the transfer began...


End file.
